This present disclosure relates to toners and developers containing the toners for use in forming and developing images of good quality and gloss, and in particular to toners having novel combinations of wax components to provide the desired print quality and high gloss.
Emulsion aggregation toners are excellent toners to use in forming print and/or xerographic images in that the toners can be made to have uniform sizes and in that the toners are enviromentally friendly. U.S. patents describing emulsion aggregation toners include, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,370,963, 5,418,108, 5,290,654, 5,278,020, 5,308,734, 5,344,738, 5,403,693, 5,364,729, 5,346,797, 5,348,832, 5,405,728, 5,366,841, 5,496,676, 5,527,658, 5,585,215, 5,650,255, 5,650,256, 5,501,935, 5,723,253, 5,744,520, 5,763,133, 5,766,818, 5,747,215, 5,827,633, 5,853,944, 5,804,349, 5,840,462, and 5,869,215, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Two main types of emulsion aggregation toners are known. First is an emulsion aggregation process that forms acrylate based, e.g., styrene acrylate, toner particles. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,967, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, as one example of such a process. Second is an emulsion aggregation process that forms polyester, e.g., sodio sulfonated polyester, toner particles. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,725, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, as one example of such a process.
Emulsion aggregation techniques typically involve the formation of an emulsion latex of the resin particles, which particles have a small size of from, for example, about 5 to about 500 nanometers in diameter, by heating the resin, optionally with solvent if needed, in water, or by making a latex in water using an emulsion polymerization. A colorant dispersion, for example of a pigment dispersed in water, optionally also with additional resin, is separately formed. The colorant dispersion is added to the emulsion latex mixture, and an aggregating agent or complexing agent is then added to form aggregated toner particles. The aggregated toner particles are heated to enable coalescence/fusing, thereby achieving aggregated, fused toner particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,828 describes a toner composition that includes a styrene/n-butyl acrylate copolymer resin having a number average molecular weight of less than about 5,000, a weight average molecular weight of from about 10,000 to about 40,000 and a molecular weight distribution of greater than 6 that provides excellent gloss and high fix properties at a low fusing temperature.
A principal component in emulsion aggregation toners is a wax. The wax is typically included in the toner particles to provide various properties, such as shape, charging and/or fusing characteristics, gloss, stripping, offset properties, and the like. A problem has been, however, that most waxes provides acceptable results only for some of these properties, while providing unacceptable results for other properties.
What is still desired is an improved emulsion aggregation toner that can achieve excellent print quality, particularly gloss, for all colors, while also exhibiting desired properties such as shape, charging and/or fusing characteristics, stripping, offset properties, and the like.